


First Wednesday Of Every Month

by Akumageist



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumageist/pseuds/Akumageist
Summary: Shuu was never in a good mood, but this did not protect him from being meddled with by two particularly troublesome ex-patients and their pet monkey.
Kudos: 2





	First Wednesday Of Every Month

Shuu was never in a good mood.

...Well, that’s not quite true. He did seem pretty joyous when working on a particularly bloody specimen or under the impression he may receive a volunteer study subject. But that was pretty exclusive only to him.

Shuu was never in a good mood, but this did not protect him from being meddled with by two particularly troublesome ex-patients and their pet monkey.

It had turned into a torturous ritual, this first Wednesday of every month. Touching his equipment, meddling with his projects, disorganizing his folders, yammering on about nonsense and asking pointless, redundant questions; these three numbskulls never seemed to run out of methods to drive Dr. Iwamine mad.

The worst of it all was the fact he couldn’t get rid of them as he might have to any other student. Nageki was on direct order from the headmaster to not be denied any leave he may ask to take, as per Hitori Uzune’s request. If Shuu were to utter a single word out of place about Nageki, Hitori would be on his throat like a venomous snake. Ryouta, with his similar track record of needing the infirmary was his alibi. And both he and Hiyoko had no one to call home to if they were to get in trouble! It really was the perfect scheme.

Eventually, Hitori caught whiff of what they were up to. You must remember, he gets word every time Nageki visits the infirmary. And not much gets past such a brain as Hitori Uzune’s. Hitori wasn’t all too thrilled at the idea of Nageki causing mischief, but he did enjoy the idea of Iwamine’s suffering, so he turned a blind eye nonetheless. In fact, if anybirdie got in the way of Nageki and company’s antics, Hitori happily took them out swiftly.

Occasionally students would appear in the infirmary, and then the trio would just loiter and chat.

“...Hm? Ryouta, Nageki, Hiyoko… what are you all doing here?” Yuuya glanced suspiciously at Shuu, as though he knew more than he let on.

“Sick.” Nageki said simply, closing his eyes and sticking his beak in the air as-a-matter-of-factly.

Ryouta faked a cough behind him in agreement, thumbing through some files. Shuu wheeled over and snatched them, then whapped Ryouta’s wing with them before wheeling back to his desk.

Yuuya raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head and chuckled.

“Why are you here, Mr. Sakazaki? You’re 3 years a graduate, are you not?”

“Err- this is my internship. Don’t you know? I’m going into the medical field.”

“The medical field, eh? What are you studying?” Nageki swaggered intimidatingly closer to Yuuya.

“Neurology.” Yuuya answered a little-too-quickly.

“Child or pediatric?”

“Ch-child…?”

“You don’t seem too sure of that…” Nageki leaned in, as Yuuya (though significantly taller than the mourning dove) shrunk back. Nageki’s eyes narrowed into a cunning smile. “Whatever. I don’t really care what you’re hiding.” Nageki dismissed Yuuya with his hand and backed off.

Yuuya exhaled as though he had been holding his breath their entire conversation.

On even rarer instances, the infamous Anghel Higure was in there making a fuss.

“Anghel! You’re supposed to be avoiding the tree of blight, I thought?!” Hiyoko shrieked when she saw the luzon.

“Ah, Edel Blau! Here at last, to assist me in smiting the Dark Sorcerer Wallenstein! ...And you’ve brought magicians as backup! Excellent.” Anghel seemed delighted, but he was clutching his left bicep.

“What’re you in for, Anghel?” Ryouta asked, ignoring his monologue.

“I was struck down by an evil demon! Sent by Wallenstein to lead me astray, no doubt…”

“Did you cut yourself on something stupid?” Nageki asked.

“Mrrr…” Anghel rolled his eyes. “Mayhaps…”

“Did you break another window, Anghel?” Hiyoko scolded.

“That is not of your current concern, Edel Blau! Quick, before the Sorcerer gets back, help me--”

“I’m back, Mr. Higure. There is no need to fret.” Shuu stepped into the infirmary gracefully, with a cunning smile. The room fell cold.

Anghel clasped his beak shut and did not open it any additional time thereafter.

Once, Shuu fought back.

They must have been extra nosy, extra cocky, extra obnoxious, and fingering through his office extra irritatingly. It must have finally snapped the thread holding his patience up, because he suddenly stood up and lunged after the students. Hiyoko and Ryouta were across the room, but poor Nageki was behind him and had to fumble away from the enraged partridge.

At first, due to only having one functioning arm, Shuu only grazed Nageki’s shirt collar. But one additional swipe and he was ensnared. Nageki yelped in surprise and sudden twinge of pain. His legs went flying out from under him and he had to stop scurrying lest he want to hurt himself more. If it had only been Nageki’s suit jacket, perhaps the dove would have been safe.

Cursed long hair.

Hiyoko and Ryouta had bailed on him quite rapidly, and were out the door before they realized their friend’s demise.

Shuu, with a fistful of soft green locks, turned the dove’s head to look at him.

“You will NOT continue to disrupt me and my work like circus clowns. I don’t give a damn what sort of arrangement Mr. Uzune has concocted with the school, but it does NOT include my babysitting you and your noisy little friends! You are not my responsibility. Do you forget I have the power to expel you in distaste for you as a research subject?!”

Nageki had his hands vise-gripped on Shuu’s risen arm, but his eyes were squeezed angrily shut with each yelled syllable and he was tugging on his hair as if Shuu might lose hold.

“Are you understanding my demands of you, Fujishiro?!”

Nageki’s chest was welling up with fear and horror and memories he couldn’t really remember of how this man treated him in the medical center right beneath their feet--

BAM

“Isa Souma,” came the angriest, most puffed up quail you would ever see in your life.

Shuu’s grip released instantly.

“Uzune, this is unacceptable-”

He was interrupted by Hitori clawing Shuu’s tie out of his sweater and tugging down so hard Shuu came within inches of Hitori’s face instantaneously. “THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE,” Hitori roared into the partridge’s face.

Nageki, frightened by his own brother, slinked away and met up with his friends hiding out just past the infirmary doorway.

“YOU DO NOT LAY A HAND ON STUDENTS. I don’t give a damn what you think about me, or what Nageki may have done. This reaction is unprofessional and I could have you ripped from the schoolboard like a plucked fucking chicken.” Hitori lowered his voice so only Shuu would hear- “...But If you ever lay your filthy fucking paws on Nageki again, I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

Shuu swallowed, and remained silent.

Hitori jerked Shuu’s tie so aggressively to the left the bird was nearly knocked flat on his ass when he released it finally.

The ruffled quail stormed out of the infirmary.

“Nageki,” Hitori snapped his fingers as he walked through the door, scaring all three students huddling and whispering. “I’d like to have a word with you.”

Worried red and brown eyes exchanged with just-as-worried orange ones before Nageki nodded and tailed behind Hitori, as if there may be continued danger from all angles except behind the older bird. Hitori led Nageki into a faculty office he had seldom seen. It was aligned with boxes, desks, and a few computers.

Hitori sighed. “Tell me the truth. What did you do?”

“I- we- we were just teasing him as we normally do…” Nageki’s voice was hardly there.

“Mm. Nothing out of the ordinary?”

“N-no!”

“You really did nothing to provoke this?”

Nageki began to cry.

Hitori did not need any initiation, he immediately swept the dove into his arms and held him tightly. Nageki was shaking his head.

“I swear, Hitori. I swear I didn’t do anything to him. We won’t do it again I promise,” Nageki dragged his nails across Hitori’s back.

“He had you by the hair…”

Nageki nodded and squeezed Hitori tighter, if possible. “I thought he was going to really hurt me. All I could think about was--”

“Shhh, I know, I know,” Hitori cut Nageki off and pet his hair. “I’m not going to tell the details, but Shuu is going to pay for this, alright? There is going to be some repercussion for attacking a student. Of all fucking students…” Hitori half-muttered to himself, casting a scowl to the side. “...But you need to leave him alone, okay? At least for… a couple months. I can’t have you in that situation again.”

Nageki nodded frantically and wiped his tears.

That was the last time they ever teased Shuu.


End file.
